


A New Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS 2 sentence fiction. The Sewer King glowered and wondered if there were trespassers after he heard footsteps below the streets of Gotham City.





	A New Visitor

I never created Batman TAS the Sewer King.

The Sewer King glowered and wondered if there were trespassers after he heard footsteps below the streets of Gotham City.  
Confused, he tilted his head to one side after a hungry stray cat appeared and fled due to three pet alligators near his side.

THE END


End file.
